lalaloopsy_big_dolls_and_littlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peanut needs to think of a new trick
Peanut: I don't know what trick to do guys help me Squirt: a handstand? Peanut: No i did that a lot of times squirt. I need a new trick. I promsed Jewel i would have a trick for her thing tonight. Elephant: Beep Peanut: No Elephant I juggeled a lot of times for Jewel. Squirt: A cartwheel? Peanut: No Squirt. I did that before. Peanut: This may take a while. Jewel: Hi Crumbs can i ask you to bake some choclate pudding for my thing tonight? Crumbs: Sure Jewel No Problem. Jewel: Thanks Crumbs Crumbs: Anytime Jewel :) Jewel: Knocks On Pickles' door Pickles: Hi Jewel Jewel: Glad I have you may i place a order to go pickles? Pickles: Sure Jewel what would it be? Jewel: 15 spaghetti and meatballs please Pickles: Some Spaghetti and Meatballs do you want extra? Jewel: Yes for Peanut Please. Pickles: Coming Right Up Jewel: Thanks Pickles Pickles: Anytime Jewel :) Jewel: Knocks on Spot's door Spot: Hi Jewel Jewel: Hi Spot can you paint a thing that says welcome to my show. Spot: Of Course Jewel: Thanks Spot Spot: Anytime Jewel :) Jewel: Knocks on Peanut's door Peanut: Hi Jewel Jewel: Have a new trick for tonight yet Peanut? Peanut: Not Yet Jewel :( Jewel: Well my show is in two hours Peanut: Two hours? Pickles: Two hours? Crumbs: Two hours? Spot: Two hours? Jewel: Yes All: Nooooooooooooooo Crumbs: Sprinkle no Sprinkle: But they smell good just one? Crumbs: No Sprinkle: What are they for? Crumbs: Jewel's show Sprinkle: Oh okay Pickles: No Hotdog Hotdog: Ruff Ruff Pickles: They are for Jewel's show Scribbles: Draws on Spot's thing Spot: No Scribbles Scribbles: Why Not Spot Spot: They are for Jewel's show Scribbles: Oh okay Squirt: Rips Peanut's stage Peanut: No Squirt Squirt: Why Not Peanut: I was getting somewhere and It's for Jewel's show Squirt: Oh okay i will stop Peanut: Thank you Elephant: Eats Peanut's food Peanut: No Elephant Pickles: No Hotdog Crumbs: No Mouse Spot: No Zebra Jewel: No Cat Jewel: No Trinket Rosy: No Stumbles Rosy: No Bear Misty: No Tricky Misty: No Rabbit Pillow: No Blanket Pillow: No Sheep Dot: No Bird Storm E: No Cool Cat Ace: No Monkey Berry: No Cow Sunny: No Chick Bea: No Specs Bea: No Owl Mittens: No Bundles Mittens: No Polar Bear Ember: No Red Ember: No Dalmation Forest: No Beaver Dyna: No Tiny Dyna: No Racccon We are done Jewel: Awesome everyone Jewel: Pickles and Crumbs please put the food on the table. Pickles and Crumbs: Okay Jewel: Welcome everyone to my show Everyone: Claps thier hands Jewel: Now we welcome Peanut and Squirt who are going to performe a trick no one has ever seen before Everyone: Yay yeah you can do this Peanut: Does handstand with food on it Everyone: We have not seen that one before it's awesome Peanut: Juggles Food with everyone in her hand Everyone: That's awesome Peanut and Squirt: Ta-da Everyone: Awesome show peanut and squirt. Crumbs and Pickles: Food for everyone Everyone: Thanks for the show peanut and squirt love your new tricks Peanut and Squirt: Anytime it took us a lot of time The End Main people in the story *Peanut Big Top *Squirt Lil Top *Pickles B.L.T *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Spot Splatter Splash *Jewel Sparkles Category:Peanut's circus Category:Peanut's house Category:Crumbs' house Category:Spot's house Category:Pickles' diner